


six year old father of four

by memesofbees (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A year or so in the future, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Family, M/M, Matt is Here, broganes, happy birthday shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9995735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/memesofbees
Summary: "Good m...irthday. Happy birth." She yawned, a clicking noise almost like a purr coming from the back of her throat.He loosened his arms around her waist, leaning back to look at her. Allura put both hands on his forearms, rubbing a thumb over a scar on the human one. Planted another peck on his nose."Thank you. Good morning to you too."





	

Allura snored. But not just like, "Oh she just kind of makes noises while she sleeps." No.

Allura  _snored._

Shiro'd gotten used to it, at this point. It was almost a comfort, the rare mornings when he woke up after her an eerie kind of quiet.

This morning was a comforting one. Loud snorts slowly pulled him into consciousness. He blinked, vision completely obscured by the material of her pajamas (Composed of a tank top of his she refused to give back and a pair of Lance's flannel pants he let her borrow) (AKA, stole from Keith and gave without asking). Instead of trying to move away and start the morning exercises like he usually would, Shiro let himself press closer, burying his nose in Allura's shoulder, hold on her waist tightening.

Right. It was his birthday. He was... twenty-seven now? After his twenty-first, when he and some friends (Matt, Sven, Quinta, and an unknown Keith) had gone to a bar for a couple of now legal drinks (Read as: gotten completely shitfaced the day before a very important exam overseen by Sam Holt, who slammed the blunt of his clipboard down on their table to get them to sit up, completely shattering Shiro's eardrums for the rest of the day), he'd kind of lost count. Nothing was quite as eventful.

And, y'know, spending a year in an intergalactic concentration camp didn't really aid the situation. Then the next year fighting the tyrannical government who had him imprisoned in the first place-- it was just-- he understood why nobody celebrated anything in YA novels. There was just not enough time.

But they'd finally gotten rid of Zarkon (For good). Haggar was hiding away after a final fight with Allura had drained her of most of her powers.

Prince Lotor was still on the rise, but he was more a pest than anything, coming by every so often to bicker with Allura. Keith had threatened to stab 'that purple asshole' with his own crown, which Lance found adorable for some reason. Though Shiro would share Keith's sentiment if Lotor wasn't more like Allura's annoying younger brother.

He kissed the spot pressed to his mouth, grinning. The first couple of weeks since they got together, Shiro was kind of hesitant at affection. Not that he didn't want to; he was just scared, then, to offend her or something. It sounded stupid now.

It ended under... adult circumstances.

Yeah.

Let's just say adult circumstances.

Allura shifted, trailing off mid-snore. One of her hands dropped on his shoulder, moving up to thread through his hair. He pressed into her palm to acknowledge he was awake. She hummed so he felt it in his ear, shimmying down so they were face to face. Her eyes were just fluttering open, instinct placing the sleepy kiss on his lips. He couldn't help his smile.

"Good m...irthday. Happy birth." She yawned, a clicking noise almost like a purr coming from the back of her throat. 

He loosened his arms around her waist, leaning back to look at her. Allura put both hands on his forearms, rubbing a thumb over a scar on the human one. Planted another peck on his nose.

"Thank you. Good morning to you too."

She dropped her forehead in the crook of his neck, "Yes. Very good. Very good morning."

Shiro chuckled, kissing the top of her head, "I have the feeling you're still asleep."

"Incorrect," she said, lifting to look at him, rubbing at her face, "I'm wide awake. Happy birthday, love."

"So far," her hand brushed the side of his face, fixing his hair up, "it's been a happy one. The best I can remember for a long time."

She smiled wide, ears finally perking from their resting state. The fingers stilled and she gently cupped his face to pull him into a proper kiss. She somehow didn't have morning breath and didn't seem to mind his, so he had no reason to pull back.

It was blissfully familiar, like something he'd lost and finally got back. Allura was someone that not just stood by him in his actions, but supported him, did them in tandem. She took over as leader after he just  _couldn't_ anymore, and Keith refused for Lance to be after the damage had been done. Nearly everyone knew about his nightmares, but Allura was the one that held him through them, asked before hugging him when he was having an attack.

He held on to  ~~his~~ her shirt, smoothing it between his fingers. 

Two sharp knocks on the doors. They pulled apart, Shiro raising an eyebrow. Allura shrugged. There were three more, the shuffle of more than one pair of feet. Only one voice came, however, Keith's, "Hey, uh... Can I come in?"

He rolled to lean on his elbow, squinting at the doors. Just I? "Uh... yeah?"

The second Allura had an arm across his chest, shoving him down, the doors opening with a belated hiss, he realized what was happening. 

_It was a trap._

There were screeches so high he couldn't discern if it was Lance, Hunk, or Matt. All freaking three, probably. Allura threw herself across where her arm had been, a slight weight he assumed was Pidge following on top of her.

Matt flopped on his back, knocking the wind out of him with a knee to his stomach. Hunk and Lance canonballed over his legs and Keith— who was  _dead_ to him now— went  _right_ for the bullseye.

Coran came in last, yodeling and completely flattening over everybody else.

Among the various pinpoints of pain, he heard discordant shouts of, "Happy birthday!"

He wheezed, flailing.  _Not fucking likely._

"I'm not sorry!" Allura announced in his ear.

Matt whooped, "And I'll take all the credit for this! My idea! All mine!"

He took a deep breath, " _Why like this?"_

"Out of the goodness of our hearts," Keith smirked, stretching and slinging his arms behind his head, not so accidentally elbowing him right in the—

"We made cake," Lance motioned at everybody, winking at Keith when he swatted his hand away, "and not so sure if it'll stay edible for long, so, uh... we compromised."

Pidge made air quotes around compromised. Matt nodded solemnly.

Shiro attempted to sit up, not budging even a little bit. The gesture was actually incredibly sweet, not gonna lie. This was their family. 

But, "Anybody who's not off me in the next ten ticks, I'm throwing out the air lock."

Matt and Hunk snorted loudly. Lance snickered, "Yeah, sure, and I—"

Shiro slid his eyes over to Keith, giving the Look. The same one he gave before Nair-ing off one of his eyebrows the day before picture day in sixth grade. Keith clapped a hand over Lance's mouth, going white. "He's not fucking around."

And they must have seen the complete and utter terror in his eyes when Shiro said, " _Ten."_

Matt scrambled off the bed, falling flat on his ass before swerving to run, Pidge leaping on his shoulders to escape. Coran sprinted out in front of them, holding the doors open and frantically motioning for everybody else to leave. Hunk scooped Keith and Lance under his arms.

He was on three when Allura moved, sliding out on the other side. He slowed down, reaching for her wrist, "You don't..."

"Cake. I have to get there before Keith."

 

The cake was disgusting, but it was the thought that counted. Predictably, it turned into a competition to see who could withstand the most slices. Hunk went out first, followed by Coran and Shiro. Pidge went strong, glaring down her brother, but ultimately flunked when Allura started making loud (very attractive, of course) noises as she ate. They excluded Keith and Lance as a separate race, since they were... well,  _them._

Allura finally reigned victorious when Pidge whispered something in Matt's ear that caused him to completely choke. Allura pumped both fists in the air, immediately sprinting for the sink to upchuck the rest.

Because seriously.

It was nasty.

The control room, he soon found, was decorated with an electronic banner. It read, in big loopy letters, HAPPY SWEET SIX & 1/4! surrounded in stars. Pictures were projected all over the walls, taken from all their time together.

A couple of days after they first found Voltron, Pidge's face half obscuring the frame, Shiro with one foot on Keith's face, a hand holding Lance back. Shiro pointing excitedly at a phallic rock ridge on a planet he and Matt had explored apart from the team, the angle shaky from Matt laughing. Shiro and Allura dancing without the knowledge the picture was being taken, Allura in the middle of dipping Shiro. Pidge'd rigged the camera to go off at the closest thing to a beach they'd found yet. Everybody with their arms around each other, Pidge being carried on Matt and Hunk's shoulders, Lance's smile positively radiant. Allura had her hair braided down her back, a week before she cut it, half a week before Matt and Lance locked them in a closet and forced them to talk to each other. Shiro was leaning back on Keith, half focusing on the camera, half on her.

It was so obvious.

"We got, like," Hunk counted on his fingers, "no sleep. But it looks nice."

Shiro let Allura pull him in with an arm around his waist, "Yeah, it's... it's amazing, guys. Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> I <3 my space father,,,
> 
> twitter: @hivekyu  
> tumblr: @paladon-t


End file.
